Return to New York, Part 2
"Return to New York, Part 2" is the twenty-second episode of the animated series ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2003), which originally aired on October 4, 2003. Information Major Characters *Donatello (Sam Regal) *Leonardo (Michael Sinterniklaas) *Michelangelo (Wayne Grayson) *Raphael (Frank Frankson) *Splinter (Darren Dunstan) *April O'Neil (Veronica Taylor) *Casey Jones (Marc Thompson) *The Shredder (Scottie Ray) *Hun (Greg Carey) *Baxter Stockman (Scott Williams) Secondary Characters *Various Foot Divisions **Foot Ninja **Foot Mystics ***Wind Mystic ***Earth Mystic ***Fire Mystic ***Metal Mystic ***Water Mystic **Foot Elite *Mutant Shredder Clones **Claw Shredder **Mini Shredder **Multi-Arm Shredder *The Guardians *The Utrom Council Trio Main Locations, Vehicles and Accessories *Foot HQ *Shredder's Throne Room *TMNT Lair Episode Voice-Over Introduction ---- Raphael: I gotta hand it to Donny. His camouflage system kept our lair hidden from Shredder's goons while we were outta town. :Donatello: Welcome home everybody. Raphael: And when we decided to mount an all out assault to finish off the Shredder for good, it was Donny who figured out how to do it. He used the Battle Shell as a decoy to get us into Shredder's high-rise of evil undetected. :Hun: What? Empty. :Raphael: Nice remote control work slick. Raphael: Then he had some techno geek idea how to transfer the computer system controls to April while the rest of us engage in some serious butt-kicking ninja action. We had our hands full with the Foot Tech Ninjas, once again, Donatello's smarts helped finish them off. :Donatello: Instant short-circuit. Raphael: But not even big-brained Donny could've be prepared for what we face next. Plot Synopsis ---- Getting over the initial shock at seeing the three mutant Shredder clones, the Turtles and Splinter prepare for a fight with the strange creatures. The clones are extremely strong and difficult to hurt. The Turtles are having a very difficult time with the monsters, so Don contacts April to see if she can locate a way out for them. O'Neil tells Donatello that there is a secret elevator somewhere in the lab, and that the wiring diagram suggests the activation switch is under one of the lab tables. While the other guys battle the clones, Don hunts for the switch. He finds it and a pair of elevator doors hidden in the wall open up. Unfortunately there's a huge hole in the floor preventing our heroes from easily getting to their escape route, so they have to swing across on a rope. Everyone gets across except Raph - when he tries to swing across, the Claw Shredder snips the rope and the ninja falls. Fortunately Raphael managed to grab a girder and prevent himself from falling. Unfortunately, he is being menaced by the clawed clone from above, while below Hun jumps into a tank and fires a missile at the helpless Turtle. Leo coaches Raph when to leap away and at the right moment, the ninja escapes and the missile hits the Clawed Shredder, knocking it to the floor far below encased a pile of debris. Raphael makes it across the divide and the guys prepare to enter the elevator, but the Mini Clone and Four Armed Clone leap across the hole and prepare to attack! The Turtles and Splinter battle their way into the elevator, but before the doors can fully close, the Four Armed Shredder Clone rips open the doors, preventing the elevator from working. Sensing that it won’t be long before the monsters claw their way into the elevator car, the TMNT and Splinter climb out the top emergency hatch. Just as the last ninja makes it on top of the elevator car, the clones break in. The creatures immediately try to break through the ceiling of the car to get to the Turtles. This gives our heroes enough time to jump off the car and grab onto the elevator counter weights. Leo then hacks the cables of the car. A the elevator plummets down the shaft the guys are lifted up. When the elevator car hits the basement floor and the guys' upward ride ends, they find themselves outside another set of elevator doors. Raphael pries the doors open and everyone steps into a strange hallway with a door emblazoned with the Foot symbol at its end. Don calls April for help, but she's having trouble pinpointing their location. Splinter detects that the hallway is trapped, so he uses his ninjutsu skill to leap across the walls and make it safely to the door. Donatello follows suit, but Raphael decides that there are no traps and simply runs across the floor - setting off numerous traps on his way across. Master Splinter is angry at Raph's rash behavior, but he's mortified when he sees Mikey goofing off and moon walking between giant saw blades. Mike gets his bandana tails cut off and then he gets serious and leaps to safety. Leonardo arrives last, handing the bandana pieces to his goofy brother and angrily telling him, "No more fooling around, Mikey! Not today!" The Turtles open the door and step through, finding a bizarre, foggy room that houses an evil-looking temple. Splinter immediately senses danger and notes symbols representing the elements at the base of five statues that line the pagoda. As the guys make their way across the floor, the statues come to life! Each of the Mystic Ninja represents a different natural element: wind, earth, fire, water, and metal. The Foot Mystics attack and the Turtles find it impossible to damage the elemental enemies. Just when all seems lost, Splinter grabs the Sword of Tengu and uses its mysterious powers to defeat the Mystics. Unfortunately the Sensei is caught in falling rubble when he uses the blade's awesome power to destroy the last Foot Mystic. The Turtles dig Splinter out while Leonardo retrieves the Sword of Tengu. Splinter isn't hurt badly by the rubble, but the effort and use of the magic weapon has taken its toll and has severely burned his hands. After tending to their Sensei's injuries, the Turtles and Splinter prepare to leave the strange room. Donatello calls April and she tells them a hidden elevator is in the room. The guys find it and climb on board, preparing for the final battle with their arch enemy. When the doors open the crew finds itself in the antechamber to the Shredder's Throne Room. All is quiet... too quiet. The Turtles and Splinter move cautiously forward. Suddenly, several Elite Guard appear along with Hun. The villains do not attack, and Raph wonders why - Leo states that they're waiting for orders. We hear Shredder stating that Leo is correct, and then the criminal mastermind walks out of the shadows embracing his throne. The Shredder states that he doesn' t know how the TMNT survived the last meeting, but he vows they will not live through this battle. The Turtles and Splinter prepare for the fight as Hun and the Elite Guard make their move. The Elite descend on the Turtles and Splinter and a battle royale ensues. The battle ebbs and flows, the Turtles delivering and receiving punishment. Hun grabs Master Splinter, but the Sensei slips out of his robe and kicks the monolithic thug senseless. It is hard to say how the battle will end, when suddenly a large metal sphere erupts through the floor. It's Baxter Stockman, housed inside a massive exo-suit! Shredder lambastes Stockman, stating that the scientist will pay for lying about the Turtles' demise. However, Shredder narrows his eyes and tells Baxter that he can redeem himself by destroying the mutants once and for all. To everyone’s surprise, Stockman calmly, but maniacally, explains that he has adapted and enhanced the old exo-suit's technology that Shredder gave him to create his current mech. Baxter then vows to use his mechanical exoskeleton to exact his revenge upon the Shredder and the Turtles. Quotes Trivia *The only full appearance of the Shredder Elite in the 2003 series. They appeared in the previous episode but in shadow and only at the very end. *Michelangelo does a Tarzan yell while swinging over a huge hole in the floor created last episode by Raphael's use of a Foot Glider. *First appearance of the Foot Mystics. They will have a larger role in Seasons 4 and 5. **There is one mystic for each element. Earth, Fire, Metal, Wind, and Water. *At the very end, Baxter Stockman creates a battle suit he uses next episode from the remains of the Utrom exo-suit. Gallery * Return to New York, Part 2/Gallery Video File:TMNT s01e22 Return To New York Part 2 External links * "Return to New York, Part 2" at The Official TMNT Web Site Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes